Cloverstar's Destiny
by Cloverpaw
Summary: A young kit name Shiloh has a prophecy on her paws but when Thunderclaw tells his leader about what he saw, Echoheart becomes mysterious all of a sudden. What will Shiloh turn out to be?
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

WOODCLAN

LEADER DAPPLESTAR-a brown and black dappled coated she-cat

APPRENTICE, CLOVERPAW

DEPUTY SHADOWHEART-a black tom

APPRENTICE, HAWKPAW

MEDICINE CAT ECHOHEART-gray she-cat with black paws

APPRENTICE, FRECKLEHEART

WARRIORS (toms, and she cats without kits)

THUNDERCLAW-orange tom with white stripes

APPRENTICE, SANDPAW

ROBINFLIGHT-black and gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, OWLPAW

PATCHNOSE-orange tom with black and pink nose

APPRENTICE, PINEPAW

ROCKCLOUD-gray tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, BOUNCEPAW

CHERRYCLOUD-tortoiseshell she-cat

CROOKEDHEART-a black she-cat with bright green eyes

ORANGESPLASH-a she-cat with white fur and a splash of orange fur

APPRENTICE, YELLOWPAW

SPIRITHEART-a silver tom

SUNHEART-an orange she-cat with light orange stripes

APPRENTICE, SOFTPAW

SOFTHEART-a white tom with a soft heart

APPRENTICES(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

SANDPAW-ginger she-cat with green eyes

OWLPAW-black tom with blue eyes

PINEPAW-light gray she-cat with black stripes

BOUNCEPAW-white tom with black patches of fur

TIGERPAW-orange tom with black stripes

SOFTPAW-a she-cat with soft white fur and blue eyes

HAWKPAW-white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

CLOVERPAW-caramel, brown, black, and white she-cat with bright green eyes

FRECKLEHEART-a white cat with small black dots everywhere making her look like she has freckles

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

WHITEHEART-a white she-cat (mother of Loinkit, an orange tom, Thunderkit, an orange tom with black spots, and Goldenkit, an orange she-cat with dark orange stripes)

BIRDHEART- gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes

ELDERS (retired warriors, medicine cats, and leaders)

FIREHEART-an orange she-cat with green eyes

WHITEPELT-a white tom with blue eyes and was deaf

MISTCLAN

LEADER YELLOWSTAR-a white she-cat with yellow eyes

DEPUTY MAPLEHEART-brown and black she-cat

APPRENTICE, MOONPAW

MEDICINE CAT MUDHEART-a brown tom

APPRENTICE, LILYPAW

WARRIORS(toms, and she-cats without kits)

PIKESPLASH-a silver tom with green eyes

OTTERHEART-a brown tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, BROWNPAW

BLACKFOOT-an orange cat with one black foot

SILVERHEART-a she-cat with silver fur

LAKESPLASH-a tom with white fur and a splash of silver on his face

APPRENTICE, OTTERPAW

QUEENS(she-cat expecting, or nursing kits)

PIKEHEART-a silver she-cat expecting kits

SILVERCLAW-a she-cat with sharp claws and silver fur(mother of Pikekit)

ELDERS(retired warriors, medicine cats, or leaders)

OTTERSTAR-a former tom leader who has black and brown

MOONCLAN

LEADER HEATHERSTAR-a brown she-cat with swift paws

APPRENTICE, SWIFTPAW

DEPUTY SWIFTHEART-a she-cat with quick paws and black fur

MEDICINE CAT BRAMBLEHEART-a black cat with brown spots

WARRIORS(toms, and she-cats without kits)

RABBITFOOT-a white tom with fluffy paws

REDHEART-a she-cat with fur that looks like red

ELDERS DAWNSTRIPE-pale golden tabby with creamy stripes

ROCKCLAN

LEADER SHADOWSTAR-a black tom with white paws

DEPUTY BLACKHEART-a black she cat with white spots

MEDICINE CAT RUNNINGHEART-a white/brown tom with yellow eyes

WARRIORS(toms, and she-cats without kits)

BLACKNOSE-a white she-cat with a black nose

REDFANG-a white she-cat that is known to have spilled tons of cat blood

EDLERS(retired warriors, medicine cats, and leaders)

YELLOWHEART-a light orange tom with green eyes

Prologue

Thunder roared. Lightning flashed. Rain hammered down.

"Thunderclaw!"

The wind picked up. The trees swayed in the powerful winds. The blinking eyes of several cats blinked from their caves.

"Thunderclaw!"

The WoodClan warrior dug his claws into the old earth and stood against the wind staring up at the sky. His fur ruffled against the winds and the rain had flatten his pelt.

"Thunderclaw!" Echoheart yowled again. She gathered courage and ran out into the winds and leaped onto Thunderclaw. Thunderclaw fought as hard as he could. Claws slashed in the skin of the medicine cat. "Stop, Thunderclaw!" Echomist yowled as she went limp under Thunderclaw paws.

Thunderclaw backs away from the medicine cat. "Echoheart!"

"Stay back Freckleheart!" Echoheart turns and faces Freckleheart, her apprentice. "Help the elders to the leader's den! I got Thunderclaw." Echoheart turns back to Thunderclaw. "Thunderclaw!" With that the soaking wet tom ran into the medicine cat den. Echoheart run after him to block the entrance but he was not going to leave anytime soon. Thunderclaw had curled up in a nest and fallen asleep. Echoheart sits down and stares up at the sky.

The rain was falling lightly and the sky was clearing up. The medicine cat was left to think of why Thunderclaw had acted so strange.

The leader of WoodClan sat up on a rock looking up at the sky. She stared up at the sky looking for answers. Three cats pad up to the leader and leap up onto the rock.

"Dapplestar," Echoheart meows. She sits down with Freckleheart. Thunderclaw remained standing up, pacing back and forth, back and forth.

"Yes, Echoheart." Dapplestar meowed, still looking for answers in the star.

"Well, remember the storm last night and the weird Warrior actions?" Echoheart stares at Thunderclaw. Dapplestar nods. "Um, well, Thunderclaw just woke up and told me something very important. He say he saw something. StarClan had chosen to share something with him. I think the message is very important and you need to listen to him." Echoheart waves her tail to Thunderclaw.

"Go on, Thunderclaw, tell me." The leader meows. Thunderclaw eyes were wide with fear as Thunderclaw recounts on what he remembers from his visions.

"Well, um, during the storm, I, um, saw a hawk flying through the rain. In his claws was a clover with four leaves. I know because he soared onto the edge of the cliff and held his claws out. The hawk was a starry figure and I don't think Echoheart notice it and that is why she fought me. The hawk flew away after Echoheart and I started to fight. I went to the closet den and curled up in nest and fell asleep quickly. I fell asleep because I wanted to see answers from StarClan but they only sent me into a world full of cats running. I was so small so all I could see were paws. I was terrified. What do these messages mean, Dapplestar." Thunderclaw finished.

"I don't know." Dapplestar turned to face Echoheart. "What do you think?" Dapplestar turned her head back to the stars.

"Hawk and Clover will save the clan one day. One day they will become great warriors." Echoheart says mystically.

"Wait, we don't even have any kits coming soon except Birdheart but she hasn't even moved to the nursery yet!" Thunderclaw meows.

Echoheart shakes her head. "Who says they have to be clanborn? Too much blood has spilled because of this."

"You are right. We will just have to wait. Thunderclaw, report to me of strange sightings. I mean like tell me if you see any cats staring into the woods or venturing far out of their home and into our territory. Also report to me if any of you have any weird dreams." With those last words, the WoodClan leader padded away.

Thunderclaw shook his head and walked away. Thunderclaw went to go lay in the Warrior Den. Freckleheart turned to her mentor. "What did you mean? Hawks are feared by all cats because of their talons. Clovers are not feared. What do you mean?" Echoheart shook her head and walked over to her den. Frecklepaw followed as a light rain began to drizzle.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiloh blinked several times. She could feel her sister shift next to her. Shiloh stretched and started to clean herself. When she was done, Snowy was just waking up.

"Maybe today I will escape!" Shiloh meows. She really didn't like being stuck up in a place where she had explored already. Shiloh stood up and bounced out of the basket where she sleeps. Her mama lifted her head and stared at Shiloh.

"Shiloh, Snowy, I have to show you something." Shiloh's and Snowy's mom, Mama, stood up over Snowy. Snowy leaped out of the basket and on top of Shiloh. Shiloh and Snowy play-fight for awhile until their mother stops them "Come on my sweet kits!" Shiloh swings her paw one more time at Snowy before darting after Mama.

Snowy is a fast runner so she out runs Shiloh quickly. Shiloh was left with nothing but a scent trail. Shiloh had followed Mama's and Snowy's scent but it led straight into a door. Shiloh jumped back when a bright purple light lit up the hallway. Shiloh hissed in fear as she leaped out of the hallway and onto the stairs.

"Mama! Snowy! Shiloh called. Shiloh closed her eyes and ran blindly down the hallway and up to the door. She blinked to see the purple light was gone. "Mama! Snowy!" Shiloh called once again.

"Shiloh, my pretty little flower? Shiloh stopped dead in her tracks. Only one of her house-folk called her that. That particular house-folk was also crazy; disappearing during the day and returning at night.

"Shiloh, is that you? I think I smell you." The meow came again.

"House-folk?" Shiloh hissed again. She wanted to sound fierce because the house-folk was acting strange.

"I heard that particular hiss before! Shiloh! That is you, right? What is a house-folk?"

A cat leaped from the door. It seemed as if the wall had given away. The wall was still there so what had just happened? Shiloh shakes her fur and looks at the cat. She had never seen him before. His fur was a bright white and he reeked of Shiloh's house-folk.

"I am Shiloh. Who are you? Where is Mama? Where is Snowy?"

"I am Luke. Your mom and sister are ready to go on an adventure." Luke meows. "What is a house-folk?"

"A owner of a house cat is a house-folk. Wait a minute!" Shiloh leaps at Luke but he ducks away and she misses. Luke runs off.

Shiloh gave chase. She pushed through the wall after the cat and tumbles into a room. She picks herself up and spots Luke on higher ground. She also notices Luke is running towards Mama and Snowy sitting in a basket with three balls floating into the air. A window was open.

Shiloh wasted no time and leaped up onto a stack of books. She leaped up onto a chair. Then she leaped up onto the highest platform.

Snowy and Mama were in a basket edging closer to the edge of the window. Luke pushed the basket one more time before it went out the window. Snowy wailed. Mama hissed. Then the basket was gone.

Shiloh didn't give up through. She leaped out the window. Her paws soared through the air and suddenly she grips the edge of the basket. Suddenly the basket lurched left and Shiloh fell onto a bush.

Shiloh biggest nightmare came true but she wanted to turn it into a dream come true. She picks herself ups and darts after the floating basket. Shiloh runs into unknown territory. Her paws kept on hitting the soft ground littered with colorful leaves.

Finally, Shiloh ran out of breath as she stumbled over a huge rock. Shiloh sits down and puts one paw in the air, hoping that one day Mama and Snowy will come back. "Mama! Snowy!" Shiloh cried out again. She watched as the basket float away into the clouds with the only two she ever cared about.

The last thing Shiloh saw was three pairs of gleaming eyes staring at her. Shiloh looked around to see where she was. She smelled mouse and spots it about a tail length away. She lowers her body into a crouch and pouched. She lands on the mouse and kills it quickly.

Rain starts to fall and Shiloh searches for shelter. She finds a nice place to rest in a hollow log. She is too upset and tired to care about the mouse she caught so she left it there for the morning. Shiloh curls up and is left to think of why she didn't follow her lover love ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiloh awoke early the next morning. The sun was just rising and other creatures will be awake finding helpless creatures like Shiloh.

Shiloh looked at the white mouse she had caught yesterday. She bit into the mouse. The meat was stale but she wanted more. She climbed out of the hollow log and looked around. She decides to hunt before climbing the side of the mountain. Mama told her how dangerous a mountain can be but the cats went up and it will be best to start there. After eating what she had hunted, she started leaping up the rocks.

Shiloh started to move fast when the sun was well in the sky. She had started out stumbling but now she was fast, leaping to rock to rock. By sunhigh, she got a scent. The scent was familiar and fresh. It just gave her a warm feeling.

"Who does this scent belong to?" Shiloh whispered. Shiloh starts to follow the scent until she bumped into something warm, white, and furry. "Mama!" Shiloh backed up before running up to her mama. Happiness flooded through the mother and daughter.

"Shiloh!" Mama cries out. She licks Shiloh on her head right between her ears.

"I felt so lost without you but I jumped out of a window and caught three mice!" Shiloh becomes quiet, rubbing against her mama. "Why did you leave me?"

"I never intended to leave you. I thought you were never able to be able to defend yourself. I thought you were following us. the door had slammed shut before I can find you." Shiloh didn't understand.

"But you still left me before you even tried to stop that beast!" Shiloh hissed as Luke appeared. "Why?"

"Whoa, Shiloh! Calm down! Luke has been crazy over something called Warrior since he found evidence they existed. He found a way to turn human into cat. He tested it on his pet hamster and it worked." Shiloh was not convinced to what her mama was talking about.

"Listen, my little pretty flower. Listen to what I did. Listen to your mama's story." Shiloh turned her head again to Luke. She saw Snowy running to her.

"Snowy!" Shiloh cried out as Snowy stopped in front of her. Shiloh licked the spot right between her ears.

"Shiloh! I thought you were a goner. Never leave me again like that!" Snowy cried out.

"I promise Snowy." Shiloh meows before turning to Luke. "Listen flea brain, this is my family and not yours!" Shiloh hissed.

Luke bowed his head. "I respect your ways, youngster." Luke looks at Mama.

"I believe we should continue on with this way." Mama waves her tail the opposite way I had came. "Is it safe, Luke?"

"Yes, me and Snowy believe we found the scent of other cats, I think we found the stars to light our path the clans!" Luke leaps up and down several times.

"Well, stop acting like mouse brain and lead the way. I will tell the story on the way." Luke leads the way away. Snowy follows Luke. Mama pushed Shiloh to follow Snowy. Mama trailed behind. "Now, one day, Luke's younger brother broke into his room and got a hold of the Three Way Animal Ray Gun and he broke it sending a huge blast across his old room, making everything a cat object. His younger brother was made a blazing orange cat before he ran away. He was never seen again. Luke was left to reinvent his old creation. He finally did and told me. I'm sorry. I thought you were right behind me the whole time."

Luke suddenly stops. "Cats!" He hissed. Snowy backs into Shiloh who backs into Mama. Mama leaps in front of her only two kits and hisses.

Two cats leaped out from behind a huge rock. Luke's fur was fluffed out but when he saw the cats, he stops hissing. "Toby?" He purrs.

One cat was orange and he spoke next. "I am not Toby anymore." Shiloh remembered the cat from the story. Can it possibly be the long lost brother of Luke? "I am a Tribal Member. I belong to the Tribe of Wisdom. I am the Thunder of the Storm. I am called Thunder."

"But you were once called Toby?" Luke meowed, wanting to get as much information as he could.

"Once in my lifetime I was called Toby but now I am called Thunder. How do you know of me?" Thunder asked.

"Because, you are my brother." Thunder's expression changed. The other cat was speechless.

"Brothers always stick together." Thunder whispers.

"We should report them to Star." The silver cat meows.

"I know, Blue. You lead the way. I will stay behind the white queen. The kits are to stay in the middle. Luke will be in front of the kits." Blue nods. Thunder drops to the back of the line.

The six cats headed to the Tribe of Wisdom's camp. When they reached the entrance to the camp, the cats had to walk along a narrow ledge behind a waterfall. After a couple of tail lengths into the mountain, the narrow passage cave away into a huge cave leading off into another eight narrow passages. Over one narrow passage was a rock sticking out above the passage. In the middle of the cave was a pile of fresh-kill. Cats were scattered everywhere, staring at the newcomers.

Blue spoke. "I will go and fetch Star." Blue ran off. Shiloh was shivering so Mama started to lick her. Shiloh was soon warm once again. Shiloh sat down by Mama's paws. Snowy sat next to Shiloh. Luke and Thunder were talking quietly.

A black tom started to head over to the five cats. Shiloh guessed it was Star. "The Fighters have caught us some prisoners, I see. Blue has explained to me that one is a brother of Thunder. Luke, come forward." Luke stepped forward. "You will share a den with Blue and Thunder. Blue will show you the den and fetch you prey." Blue looked shocked but bowed her head to her leader's commands. "Flower!" Star turned to the group of cats watching. A white she-cat ran over to her leader. "Take the rest to the nursery and grab those three squirrels for you to share." Flower dipped her head, thankful to be serving her leader. "Now, Thunder, come with me." All the cats in the cave went back to work. Shiloh and her family followed Flower to the fresh kill and into a narrow passage where two other kits were. All four kits shared one squirrel while Mama and Flower each had one. Once Shiloh and Snowy were done, the curled up beside Mama as she wrapped a protective tail around them.


End file.
